


Another Day At The Office

by Smutty_Northerner



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Collars, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, aftercare is implied but not explicitly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutty_Northerner/pseuds/Smutty_Northerner
Summary: Grantaire wants to be used as a fuck toy, Enjolras is happy to comply
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	Another Day At The Office

Life with Enjolras was a million times better than Grantaire had ever imagined. The simple domestic pleasures of cooking together or sitting and watching a film. The unexpectedly romantic gestures. But without a doubt, the biggest surprised had been the sex. Enjolras was a surprisingly good Dom. Strict, but giving Grantaire everything he needed. Completely willing to listen to any fantasy Grantaire might have, no matter what, and working out a way to make it into a scene. That’s how Grantaire found himself in his current position.

That position was kneeling underneath the desk in Enjolras’ home office. Completely naked save for the thick, black leather collar wrapped around his neck. This particular scene combined a couple of his fantasies. His fairly standard desire to suck Enjolras off under his desk at work, blended with the more extreme desire of being Enjolras’ personal fuck toy. He wanted to be used and discarded when it was done. Enjolras had listened to these ideas and come up with the most perfect scene Grantaire could have imagined- a day spent as Enjolras’ cock warmer while he worked. They’d picked a day when Enjolras was working at home, not wanting to unwillingly include anyone from work who might see something they didn’t want to, but he could still pretend he was in his real office.

He perked up when Enjolras entered the room after making him wait for half an hour. Grantaire tried to get a good look at him from under the desk, but he couldn’t see much. He’d dressed up in a suit to further the idea that they were at the office. Once he was settled at the desk, Enjolras moved to look down at Grantaire. 

“Nice to see my cock warmer was on time to his first day at work. I just wanted to go through your job description. It’s pretty simple, you are a place for me to put my cock. You’ll hold it in your mouth. Unless I get turned on, then I will use you however I decide I want to. You can come whenever you want, but I want to make this clear, I will not be pleasuring you. I will not be touching your cock; I will not be fucking you to make you feel good. You are my toy. Just something I’m going to use to jack off with. Is that understood?”

Grantaire nodded, his mouth already starting to water. This was what he’d wanted. A toy for Enjolras to use and nothing more. “I understand, sir,” he said.

“Good. We’ll go with the usual safeword if you need to stop, traffic light system if you need to stop or slow down. If you are unable to speak, knock on the desk two times and I’ll stop. Of course, we’ll be taking a break for lunch and you’ll be permitted to let go of my cock and stretch your legs. I always give people a fair lunch break. Now, quiet. I have a lot of work to get through. And we don’t want you drawing attention to yourself.”

Enjolras moved his chair in a little so he was close enough to the desk, effectively trapping Grantaire underneath. Not that he minded, not in the slightest. Especially not when Enjolras undid his trousers just enough to pull his cock out and no more. Grantaire took his cue, shifting forward so he was between Enjolras’ legs. He took the cock into his mouth, managing to wrap his lips around the base easily since Enjolras was still soft. His position wasn’t exactly comfortable, but he could stay there. He would stay there. God, he wanted to stay there so badly. His head settled into Enjolras’ lap. Honestly? He could fall asleep like this. It was comforting, to be so close to Enjolras. It took around twenty minutes for him to start getting uncomfortable. His mouth filling with saliva at being full and having to breath through his nose all the time. But that just made it all the sweeter. Where was the fun if serving Enjolras was easy? He liked the challenge.

Grantaire didn’t know how much time had passed, it felt like hours, maybe days, before something changed. In reality, it was half an hour. Enjolras’ cock was starting to harden. Suddenly, a hand in his hair tugged him away and held him just a few inches away. With his free hand, Enjolras started stroking himself. “Who doesn’t love a mid-morning wank at work?” he said to himself, waiting until he was fully hard before moving Grantaire’s head back to his cock. He held his head completely still as he thrust his hips up into his mouth.

Grantaire was a master of blowjobs, if he did say so himself. Not that he was getting to show many of his skills. That wasn’t his job right now. He wasn’t there to give a good blowjob; he was there as a hole to fuck. That reminder had him moaning. The vibrations that his moan sent through Enjolras’ cock had him gripping his hair a little tighter as he thrust deeper. Deeper and deeper until his cock hit the back of Grantaire’s throat. Grantaire gagged, but quickly composed himself. He swallowed around him, letting Enjolras push as deep as he wanted. And he wanted to go deep.

Grantaire usually liked to take his time, draw Enjolras’ pleasure out as much as he could. Enjolras had other ideas. This wasn’t for fun; this was taking care of a need so he could get back to work. Quick and efficient. Grantaire could tell he was getting close by the way his hands tightened in his hair and his thrusts got more erratic. So he was prepared for Enjolras pulling back a little spill his load into Grantaire’s mouth instead of directly down his throat. He groaned as his mouth was flooded by that salty, bitter fluid that he loved so much. He swallowed as well as he could with his mouth still full. His head was tugged away again, and he took the chance to lick his lips and swallow the rest, as well as gasping a deep breath.

“Clean,” Enjolras ordered, holding his cock still for Grantaire as he released his hair. Well, Grantaire didn’t need to be told twice. He went to work, licking Enjolras’ cock clean of any evidence of his orgasm. He did such a thorough job that he was soft again, and it was time for Grantaire to resume his job as cock warmer. When Enjolras had first suggested this, Grantaire couldn’t see where the challenge would come. So his jaw might get a little sore, what else? He never could have predicted just how fucking frustrating it would be. To be so close to Enjolras, to literally have his cock in his mouth, and to be ignored? For Enjolras to be making business calls while Grantaire was right there, horny and eager to please, and not to give him a second glance. But as time went on, and Grantaire dropped deeper into subspace, it made more sense. Of course it made sense. Why would Enjolras pay him any attention? He was a toy! Grantaire never paid his dildos any attention when he wasn’t using them, so why would Enjolras pay him attention now? He settled down at that realisation, resting his head on Enjolras’ thigh. He was so blissed out that he barely noticed when Enjolras shifted, lightly tapping his cheek to get his attention. 

“Lunch time,” he said softly, pulling away from Grantaire. “You should come out and stretch, you must be sore under there.” Enjolras was a lot gentler with Grantaire in this state. He wasn’t here to punish or torture him, he wanted to take care of him. Enjolras tucked himself back into his trousers as he stood up and helped Grantaire stand up too. “You’re doing such a good job, baby. Such a good cock warmer,” he praised as he led Grantaire through to the kitchen and sat him down at the table. Grantaire was happy to be led, going wherever Enjolras moved him.

Lunch was uneventful. Enjolras made sure Grantaire ate and drank enough, keeping an eye out to make sure he wasn’t too deep in. Then before he knew it, Grantaire found himself beneath the desk again. His head in Enjolras’ lap, Enjolras’ cock in his mouth. It felt natural by this point, like it was where he was supposed to be. Of course he was supposed to be here, where else would he be? Where could be better than this?

The afternoon felt like it went a lot quicker than the morning, now that Grantaire was content with his place. But then Enjolras was pulling back, and Grantaire looked up in shock. One look at Enjolras’ face, though, and he knew this wasn’t the end of the scene just yet. The hand was back in his hair, pulling him out from under desk and up. Enjolras had moved his laptop and papers out of the way, leaving just enough room for him to roughly spin Grantaire around and bend him over it. He felt the air knocked out of him as his face hit the hard wood of the desk. He had no time to adjust before Enjolras’s fingers were circling his hole. Spreading lube over before one long finger pressed in. Grantaire cried out at the sudden intrusion, and he could do nothing but lie there as Enjolras methodically and efficiently opened him up. No time wasted on teasing him, on brushing over his prostate. Just stretching him around his fingers until he’d be able to take his cock. 

Still, Grantaire could feel himself getting hard, turned on beyond belief. He could feel Enjolras’ cock pressing at his hole, but it wasn’t moving. Why wasn’t it moving? It took a few seconds to realise Enjolras was talking to him. What was he saying?

Oh, he was asking for a colour. “Green, green, so so green,” Grantaire replied, desperate for Enjolras to finally just fuck him. His prayers were answered when Enjolras slid in in one stroke. He paused for a minute, before he set a brutal rhythm. Deep and hard but not particularly fast. Not yet. Grantaire didn’t know whether to be pleased or horrified to find that because of the way his cock was trapped between his body and the desk, each thrust had his cock dragging against the polished wood. But he didn’t have much time to think about it, as Enjolras started to pick up his speed. One hand stayed tight on his hip, while the other grabbed ring on the collar around Grantaire’s neck to use it as leverage. Not tight enough to choke Grantaire, but it did force him to arch his back. The new angle had Enjolras’ cock hitting his prostate with each thrust, which in turn had Grantaire seeing stars.

Enjolras was grunting as he thrust, clearly just chasing his own orgasm rather than trying to make Grantaire feel good. “Fuck,” he hissed, doubling his efforts. “Fuck, this is the best fuck toy I’ve ever had,” he growled. He let go of the collar, letting Grantaire head fall down to the desk as he held his hips, pulling his ass back to meet his thrusts. Grantaire was lost in pleasure by this point. He knew it wasn’t the aim, but he couldn’t help it. Not when Enjolras was fucking him like that, not when he’d spent all day as turned on as he was. He cried out as he came, his cock spurting over the desk despite not being properly touched. But Enjolras didn’t slow down, if anything he sped up. Spurred on by the way Grantaire was clenching around him, it only took a few more thrusts before he slammed in, buried deep as he spilled inside Grantaire.

Grantaire could feel a weight over his back as Enjolras leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Oh, would you look at that. Finishing time,” Enjolras said softly. “You did such a good job. Such a good toy for me. I think your first day as a cock warmer was a success.”

Grantaire lay there panting, whimpering slightly as he felt Enjolras’ cock slip out of him. He was stiff and exhausted, and far too blissed out to move. But that’s when Enjolras’ strong arms lifted him easily, cradling him against his chest. “So good for me. Now let’s go and get you cleaned up, hm?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty new to writing smut but I figured since there were no fics that were specifically what I wanted, I'd have a go writing them myself. I'm planning on getting better with so I'm thinking of starting a tumblr where people can sent me requests to help me practice.


End file.
